


Keeptober #5

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Series: Keeptober [5]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: Prompt: Lodestar. Sophie reflects on the events of the fifth book.
Series: Keeptober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Keeptober #5

I was too late.

The building came crashing down. Mr. Forkle died. Brant died. The goblins died. Vespera escaped. And all of it was my fault.

It took me far too long to put the pieces together, and in the end, I played right into their hands, as always. I didn’t catch it quickly enough. I did nothing but sit around and talk about treaties, all while they were planning that.

Their faces still haunt me sometimes at night. Begging me. Telling me the Neverseen’s plan. Telling me to stop them before it’s too late.

But it’s always too late.


End file.
